


From the heart

by HayakoHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiding the perfect christmas gift it's not always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the heart

**Author's Note:**

> old fic.

There's only one week left before Christmas and I don’t know what to do. 

Oh, right I didn’t introduced myself did I? My name is Naruto and I’m one of Konoha ANBU.

It's been five years since my best friend came back to Konoha, after he had left to avenge his family, and it's been some months since we started dating.

But that’s not important, what’s important is that it's almost Christmas and I don’t know what to give him… what can you give to the last Uchiha…

I'm sitting in the middle of the living room in my apartment, lost in my thoughts right now… Sasuke, my boyfriend, is on a mission, and he will arrive only two days before Christmas.

I always thought that no one would trust him as a ninja again, but he proved to be loyal and an excellent ninja, so Tsunade-bachan decided to give him his last chance, and I’m really happy for that.

But what to do… maybe I should ask someone for help, but who…? Maybe Sakura, or Iruka—sensei… or Kakashi… No the pervert would only say perverted things… What to do…?

****

In the mean time Sasuke suffers the same quandary. He wasn't on a mission… well at last not an official Konoha mission… his mission was to find the perfect gift for Naruto.

****

Naruto finally decides to walk in Konoha streets looking for some inspiration. While he walks in the decorated streets, he realizes the happiness of the people, the families, and realizes that it is the first time he has some one to spend Christmas with. Someone who he loves and that loves him back, even if just a little. Naruto walks in the street, becoming more and more discouraged.

Suddenly he sees Sakura and Ino leaving one of the shops.

“S-Sakura-chan! Ino-Chan!” The girls look at him, Sakura smiling, realizing that something is upsetting him.

“Naruto what’s up? You look sad.” Sakura says.

“N-Nothing… A-Anou Sakura-chan I need help.” Naruto says, a little despaired.

“What’s up Naruto?”

“W-Well I don’t know what to give to Sasuke for Christmas.” 

Sakura looks at him and smiles sweetly.

“Don’t worry. You'll find out what to give him… but don’t forget it has to be something that comes from the heart.” Ino smiles at him and the two of them return to their shopping. 

Naruto stays where he is and shakes his head.

“Something from the heart… but what?” Naruto sighs. “I better keep looking."

He returns to his search, wandering the streets of Konoha. He goes inside some shops, but always leaves empty-handed. After some time he hears a familiar voice.

“Kakashi I already told you a million times we aren’t going to give the last volume of Icha Icha Paradise to any of the boys. Did you hear me?”

Naruto starts laughing softly, attracting the attention of the two adults.

“Naruto, what are you doing here?” Iruka asks, smiling at him.

“Ohayo, Iruka sensei, I’m looking for something and I need your help."

“What’s up Naruto?” Kakashi asks.

“Well... I don’t know what to give to Sasuke.” Naruto admits, lowering his face sadly. Kakashi smiles.

“Why don’t you give yourself to him, imagine you in a girl uniform with a little bow. I’m sure he would lov… ITAI! Iruka that hurts!” 

Naruto laughs softy.

“Kakashi, how many times do I have to tell you to stop being perverted!? ...Naruto, that’s something you have to decide on your own, but don’t forget it has to be something important, something that shows your feelings for him.” Iruka smiles and takes Kakashi with him, leaving Naruto alone again.

“Something important that shows my feelings...” 

Naruto decided to go back to his house.

****

He is once again in his living room and still doesn't know what to give to Sasuke.

“It has to be something important, that comes from my heart and that shows my feelings.” He sighs, and ends up falling asleep in the living room.

****

In the mean time Sasuke wrestles with the same problem, but being the proud bastard he is, he doesn’t want to ask for help.

“What am I going to give him… I've never been good at this. This is the first time I have someone to give a gift to.” He sighs and ends up falling asleep too.

****

The next day Naruto decides to continue his search for the perfect gift for Sasuke. 

When he is about to give up, he ends up finding the perfect gift. Smiling, he can hardly wait for the arrival of Christmas.

****

In the mean time Sasuke continues his fruitless search. After some time he finally goes back to Konoha in time for Christmas, with his gift for Naruto.

****

It’s exactly two days before Christmas, and Naruto is super excited.

Sasuke finally arrives in Konoha. He had intentionally taken more time to cover his tracks, pretending that he had been with the Hokage giving him his mission report. Well he had been with her, but only to tell her that he had found the perfect gift.

He goes to Naruto’s house and smiles when he hears someone in the kitchen. Entering without making a sound, he heads for the kitchen door, smiling sweetly when he sees Naruto cooking. 

He is making sushi for two because he knows Sasuke loves it. He is singing softly while he cooks. Sasuke smiles and when he sees Naruto putting down his knife he inches closer and hugs him from behind, whispering in his hear.

“Tadaima…” 

Naruto shivers and smiles.

“Okaeri..” Naruto turns in Sasuke's arms and kisses him sweetly on his lips. “I didn’t hear you arriving.” Naruto leans his head cutely against Sasuke's chest.

“I know. I did it on purpose.” Sasuke smiles sweetly. Naruto cuddles in his chest.

“Thank God you arrived! I was already dying here missing you.” 

Sasuke smiles. 

“Sasu, go take a bath while I finish with the diner.” 

Sasuke smiles and kisses his lips and goes to take his bath.

Naruto finish the diner and sets the table for two. Sasuke comes back to the kitchen and finds the table ready. They sit and have dinner together.

After dinner, Sasuke says goodbye to Naruto and goes to his house, despite Naruto trying to stop him. Sasuke defends himself, saying that he has to prepare the house so they can spend Christmas Eve and Day together. But he forbids Naruto to appear before lunchtime.

The next day Sasuke gets up and rigorously cleans his house, smiling while assembling a small Christmas tree that hadn’t been put up since his parents had died. He smiles when he puts a small box wrapped in orange paper under the tree.

****

In the mean time in his house, Naruto prepares himself to spend Christmas with Sasuke. He wraps his gift for the ninja.

After lunch, Naruto finally makes his way to Sasuke’s house. He takes a few deep breaths and knocks at the door. Some seconds later the door is opened and Sasuke smiles at him, hugging and kissing him passionately.

“Good morning love…” 

Naruto blushes a little.

“Good morning Sasuke…” Naruto smiles and takes him to the living room, freezing in place when he looks at the living room, tears of happiness running down his face when he sees the Christmas tree that Sasuke has put up. Sasuke smiles and hugs him from behind, leaning his chest to Naruto’s back and his chin on one of his shoulders, letting him cry quietly.

“Did you like it?” Sasuke gives him little kisses on the neck. Naruto smiles.

“It’s beautiful, thank you… I-I never had a Christmas tree before, it’s perfect.” 

Naruto turns himself to face Sasuke, holding him and kissing him passionately. They break the kiss, and Naruto goes to the tree and puts his gift under it, Sasuke looks at him curiously and Naruto smiles to him.

****

The hours go by, in the mean time Naruto and Sasuke exchange gifts with the rest of their friends. They go back to Sasuke's house where Sasuke had a Christmas dinner for two ready.

The environment is perfect. Candles burn as they eat together. The dinner goes by slowly with both of them appreciating the company of each other. After the dinner Sasuke leads Naruto to the living room, where he lights the fireplace and puts a blanket on the floor. He sits and pulls Naruto with him, making him sit in the middle of his legs. 

Holding him, it’s now 11: 30, the time for the exchange of gifts is arriving, and they are both nervous. Will he like it? Accept it?

Naruto and Sasuke exchange caresses while they wait for the moment to exchange gifts. Finally they hear the ringing of midnight. Naruto smiles and kisses Sasuke for a while. He takes his gift for him and smiles.

“I want you to open mine first.” 

Sasuke smiles and takes the small gift, unwrapping it. “Well I didn’t know what to give you and when I asked for help they told me that it had to be something from the heart, something important. Something that showed what I feel for you, so I think this was the only choice.” 

Sasuke opens the small black box in his hands, and loses his words when he sees what is inside.

Lying in white felt, he sees the most precious procession that Naruto has. The necklace that Tsunade gave to him. Sasuke looks at him and realizes that Naruto is nervous. Sasuke smiles and kisses him passionately.

“Thanks Naru, I don’t even know what to say… this necklace means so much to you and when you give it to me it shows me how important I am to you.” 

Naruto smiles and kisses him. “Now it’s your turn.” 

Sasuke smiles and gives to him the box wrapped in orange paper. Naruto looks at Sasuke smiling and then to the gift curiously. Unwrapping it carefully, he opens the box and looks to Sasuke, confused. 

The box is empty.

“Sasu? I don’t understand!” Sasuke smiles and kisses him.

“It was very difficult to me to decide what to give to you. When I finally did I realized it was something that can’t be wrapped. What I have to give you can’t be wrapped." 

Naruto looks at him confusedly.

“Wh-what is it?” Sasuke smiles, trying to hide is nervousness.

“Well Naru... my gift for you is a question that is going to decide many things about our future.” 

Naruto looks at him.

“Sasu you are scaring me.” Sasuke smiles and kisses him.

“Naruto... the only thing I have to give you is this, so I hope you accept it.” Sasuke kisses him sweetly, looks him in the eyes and breathes deeps. “Naruto I love you, I really do, I've never felt like this about anyone else, and I want to know if you want to share everything with me, every moment of our life, every wakening to a new day, every meal, every night after a tiring mission, every touch.. What I’m trying to say is do you want to… come live with me Naruto? Here in this house. Making it not MINE but OURS.”

Naruto starts crying, still in Sasuke lap. 

“Naru?” Sasuke hugs him tight, tears run down his face, they kiss passionately.

“Yes, yes please it’s all I want.” Sasuke smiles and kisses him.

“I love you Naruto.”

Naruto smiles and kisses him back.

“I love you too Sasuke.” He smiles sweetly. “Thanks. This was not only the best gift but also the best Christmas ever.” 

They kiss passionately and fall asleep. Starting a new life, a new life in their new house.

A shared life by two trusting hearts that can’t wait to feel love, to love each other.  
The end.


End file.
